Heart, Don't Fail Me Now
by DreamStar14
Summary: Division 14 story is underway! Here it is! I don't know how to write a summary for this. A lot of OCs.
1. Prolouge: Just a Few Notes

PROLOUGE: Just a quick reminder…

Hello, everybody. Finally the story of Division 14! But first there are some things to go over.

Number 1: The kanji for 14 is just the kanji for 10 plus the kanji for 4, by the way.

Number 2: Our division flower is the Lotus flower, the flower of Hitsugaya-taichou's bankai. I think…

Number 3: There will be one chapter per character and that is your intro chapter, OK? After that is all the adventure chapters! And eventually the end!

Number 4: There are some things I forgot to add in my profile, so always pay attention to my author notes!

Number 5: Finally, if anybody forgot the cast list, I'll post it up again, right here!

CAST OF DIVISION 14

**Rank OC name **_**Owner**_

Captain – Tsukino Abigail 'Abby' – _DreamStar14_

Vice-Captain –Mizuno Kathryn 'Katy' – _marsreiko-san_

3rd Seat – Haku Ronin Howell 'Howie' – _wisdom-jewel_

4th Seat – Michi Tsukiko – _MewTangerine_

5th Seat – Kirato Sumiko – _Blue-Black Flames_

6th Seat – Ogawa Yasu – _Rayn12_

7th Seat – Jake Thorns – _Goat13_

8th Seat – Hotaru Akino – _Shiroikage_

9th Seat – Ren Yuuki – _Kira michi_

10th Seat – Amaya Nori – _himeoka tsuki_

11th Seat – Kim Ji-hun – _faeces_

12th Seat – Izumi Hoshi – _MyMusesSpeakToMe_

13th Seat – Max Arkidos – _Max Arkidos_

I didn't delete your OC bios, guys. I saved them! I am purposely saving them to write the story. OK? Are we all on the same page? Yes? Good. On with the story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forming of Squad 14

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the story for the casting call for Division 14. I got some excellent OCs. Here's the story! Sorry my people that submitted OCs, but the first chapter only has the Captain in it, though it might have glimpses of your OC, so pay attention to that. Like I said, each character gets an intro chapter all to themselves. This story is in various POVs, so pay attention. Hope you like it…

* * *

Heart, Don't Fail Me Now_:_ _The 14__th__ Division Story_This story is dedicated to the division that never was…Chapter 1: The Forming of Squad 14

Abby's POV

As, I, Tsukino Abigail got out of my bed that July morning, I woke up with a slight headache. Usually, I woke up happily, but this morning was different. Of all the things I could have woken up with, I just had to wake up with a headache.

As I put on my uniform (A/N: Without her haori, captain's robe. She gets it in the next chapter. Right now she's in the 10th division, third seat, I forgot to mention that in my bio) and strapped Ryuutsuki, my zanpaktou, to my back, I just remembered something. _I'm getting promoted today_.

I decided to go to the Division 4 barracks to get medicine for my headache. As I was walking, I saw a woman about twenty-seven. She had wavy, dark brown hair that I noticed got red highlights when it reached sunlight. She was in the regular black Shinigami robes, with her moss green Zanpaktou at her waist.

"Konnichiwa…" I decided to make small talk with her.

"Oh, hello." She smiled.

"Nice ring…" I said.

"Oh arigatou. It's a butterfly." (Wait for it…)

"I'm Tsukino Abigail!" I stuck out my hand. "But people call me Abby for short!"

The woman took it and shook. "I'm Ogawa Yasu." (I told you!)

"Nice to meet you Ogawa-san."

"You too, Tsukino-san. Where are you going?"

Oh, crap. I forgot about that. "I'm going to the 4th Division. I have a slight headache."

"I hope you feel better, Tsukino-san."

"Arigatou…"

"Nice talking to you." We started to walk away.

"You too," I said and the two headed back to their own business.

I finally reached the squad 4 barracks. I went in and I met a boy around 17. (A/N: himeoka tsuki, thank you so much for fixing your bio for me! And also no offense, I am against gayness…) He also wore a hairpin in his hair.

"Konnichiwa, I woke up this morning with a slight headache and I need some aspirin," I said.

"Yeah, hold on." He went to get the aspirin and a glass of water. When he returned, he said, "I'm Amaya Nori. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Tsukino Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby for short."

"Hi."

"Arigatou. I feel much better, Nori-san." I went to leave.

"You're welcome." He turned to return to his duties but I said something else.

"You know, you seem like you could be in Squad 6 or something, not Squad 4. I can sense your reiatsu. It's stronger than anyone else in Squad 4, other than Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou's," I said softly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, really." I said. "Gomenasai, I have to go. I get promoted today."

"Oh, congrats. New squad?"

"Either that or new position. Or both, maybe. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." And with that, I left.

*14*14*14*

I fidgeted as I stood behind Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san while Yamamoto-soutaichou said his speech thing he always said whenever somebody got promoted. This time, the person was me.

He was finally done, when I was finally able to stop with my fidgeting attack. "Now, today, the Captains and Luitenants gather to promote Tsukino Abigail, currently the third seat of squad 10. Hitsugaya-taichou, do you have her?"

"Hai." He said firmly.

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou, will you represent her?"

"Hai." They both said.

"Tsukino-san, please step forward." I stepped forward. He continued. "Tsukino-san, do you feel the responsibility to watch over a squad?"

"H-Hai."

"Do you think you can be a rightful leader?"

"Hai."

"Good. I now pronounce her Captain." The applause started but then suddenly died again when a man, burst in and gave Yamamoto-soutaichou a piece of paper.

"Gomen for interrupting," the man said. Then I noticed that he was from (*gasp*) Central 46.

"It's alright." He studied the paper. (I'll give you one guess as to what the paper says.) "The treaty has been signed, my fellow Shinigami. Central 46 has agreed to form a new division. It shall be called Division 14. Tsukino Abigail, I pronounce you Captain of Squad 14," he said in one breath. Then the applause started up again. I smiled on the outside, but to tell you the truth, I was actually a bit sad.

*14*14*14*

That night, I was in my room in the tenth division with Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san, packing.

"I'll tell you Tsuki–Abby-chan," I could tell Hitsugaya-kun was about to say Tsukino-san, but I noticed he stopped himself, "being a Captain isn't easy."

"But neither is watching your friend leave for another division!" Rangiku-san said.

"I just don't get how he would choose someone like me. I mean out of all those people, he picked me," I said.

"Me neither, Tsu–Abby-chan," Hitsugaya-kun said, once again trying to refrain himself from calling me Tsukino-san. "Oh, good God. It's gonna be hard trying not to call you Tsukino-san. You're not my third seat anymore."

"I don't have to call you Hitsugaya-taichou anymore. You're not my Captain anymore. I'm my own Captain," I told him. (A/N: Have you heard the oldie song 'I'm My Own Grandpa'? It's really confusing but funny.)

"That doesn't mean you get to call me Shiro-chan, though," he said sternly.

"I know. It embarrasses you, Hitsugaya-kun," I said. "Save the lecture." Rangiku had packed all my stuff and left my room to give Hitsugaya-kun and me some space.

We stepped towards each other until our faces were like two inches apart. I looked into his eyes. His teal eyes were stained with unshed tears.

"Cheer up, Hitsugaya-kun. It's not like I'm leaving forever. You'll see me again," I said with fake cheerfulness.

"I know. It just seems like it is. You were a good third seat, best I ever had. Anybody could replace you as a third seat, but nobody can replace you as a friend."

"You're so sweet, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm going to miss you."

"Same here…" He leaned in a kissed my cheek after two seconds of hesitation. (A/N: He doesn't have the guts to tell her he likes her and the same thing goes with her.) He must have let those unshed tears fall, because I felt streams of tears down my cheek and down my neck. I suddenly felt sad too. I mean we've been best friends since that day at the Shinigami Academy.

*Abby's Flashback*

"Stupid girl." The boy threw a rock at me. I was outside, sitting at the base of a tree, studying.

"How could you get a higher score than us?" The boy's friend said. I felt sad. If being a genius was bad, I was a loner. That was as best of a social person as I'd ever be.

"That test was hard," The boy said.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"No, we won't."

"I said, leave me alone!" I pulled out my newly rewarded Zanpaktou, Ryuutsuki, from her sheath that was strapped onto my back, shoulder-wise. I pointed Ryuutsuki at them.

'Put me away! I don't want you to get in trouble!' Ryuutsuki shouted at me.

'But–' I started to say.

'Please,' she said.

"Leave her alone. I'll freeze you if you don't. And besides, I think being smart is a good thing, otherwise you won't know a thing," Hitsugaya-kun said. He had Hyourinmaru strapped to his back with that green ribbon of his.

"Oh, look. It's the snowy kid who killed Kusaka and achieved shikai already." (A/N: If you have watched Bleach Movie 2, you'll know the story behind Kusaka. No, Hitsugaya-kun didn't kill Kusaka. Watch Movie 2 to find out.) But nonetheless, the two boys left.

"Hey there, Hitsugaya-kun. Thanks," I called out to him.

"No problem."

"You didn't kill Kusaka."

"How'd you know?"

"I figured as much. What happened to him anyway?"

"Central 46 made me swear to keep my mouth shut about it and not to tell anybody," he said.

"Oh, sorry I asked," I said quickly.

"It's alright. Hey, do you want to study with me? After all, you and I are kind of similar. Both geniuses. Both outlaws because of our gifted minds. Both have Zanpaktous."

"Sure. I owe you anyway." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

And we been best friends ever since that day…

*End Flaskback*

We both sat down on the couch. My reiatsu was warm. His was cold like ice. The two contrasting reiatsus were making me very tired.

"I'm going to miss you, Hitsugaya-kun…" I mumbled into his chest.

He said something like, "Same here…" and he kissed my cheek again.

I sighed in content and sadness and we both drifted off and went to sleep like that until morning.

* * *

A/N: Pretty sad chapter, huh? My heart was breaking when I wrote that last scene where Hitsugaya and Abby were saying "Sayonara" (goodbye) to each other. I seriously almost cried. And sorry, it's so short. I sort of consider it as a prologue. Tell me what you think! Also, after every chapter, I will be asking you guys what you want to happen next. Also, this was like part one of my introduction chapter(s). I'll be introducing other characters in the next chapter, but still.


	3. Chapter 2: The Parting of Ways

A/N: Part two of my intro chapter. Enjoy!

In this story, I changed Gotei 13 to Gotei 14. After all, there are now 14 Court Guard Squads. And this story is about the 14th Division.

Sorry for not updating so quickly. I've been stuck working on my story "Lost and Found". I'm already on the 7th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Parting of Ways

Abby's POV *Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning with Rangiku in my face.

"Abby-chan!! Wake up! It's your first day of being a captain of the Gotei 14!!"

I pulled my pillow over my head and groaned. "I don't want to get up…Let me sleep…"

"Abby-chan!!" she shouted in my ear. "Please, you have to get up! Taichou gets up at like 7:00! All captains get up at 7:00! It's 7:30 right now!! Besides you have paperwork to do! And also you have to pick your squad members!"

"Don't remind me…"

Rangiku left to go wake the other squad members. 'I hate being up early…' I thought.

I got up and put on my uniform. When I was about to leave, I noticed something white on my dresser. I went over there to check it out. I unfolded it. It was a haori. The inside of it was gold and there was the kanji for 14 on the back. On the bottom hem, there were lines and dots. The back middle was split. A note fell out and I picked it up and read it.

_To Tsukino Abby_

_Captain of Squad 14:_

_You'll need this. You are a captain after all. Also under this is a lieutenant badge. Pick your squad carefully!_

_Sincerely,_

_Head Captain Yamamoto_

_Captain of Squad 1_

I looked on the dresser again and sure enough I saw the lieutenant badge. It also had the 14th kanji on it, but it also had a flower underneath the kanji. It was a lotus flower. Yamamoto said I had to pick carefully and wisely.

I looked at the clock. It said 7:45! I was late! I hurried out the door with my haori and lieutenant badge in hand.

*On the Way*

I was running and running like the devil was after me. I was getting breathless. I needed water. But I was stopped when I bumped into something, or should I say someone.

"Oww!!" I yelled.

"Watch where you're going, Abby-chan," the voice said.

"Katy-chan?!" She was my cousin, Mizuno Kathryn, or Katy for short. She long pink hair, that, ironically, went down to her knees.

"Hey! Abby-chan! I heard you're a captain! What's it like?" She always wanted to be a captain. She must've noticed my haori still in my hand.

"I uhh, haven't been to my office yet…" I sweatdropped.

"Ohh…This is your first day then?"

"Yeah…Katy-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep telling you…you need to get a haircut." Like I said, her hair was down to her knees.

"I like my hair like this," she whined.

"Do you see anybody else's hair like that?"

"No…That's makes me unique then!"

I looked at the clock. It read 8:12!

"AHHHHH!!!! I'M SUPER LATE!!!!!!!!" I jumped right over my cousin's head. She looked at me as if I had a crazy moron disease. I ignored her.

*At the 14th Division office* Time: 8:30

I sat down at my desk after putting on my haori. My hair looked like I stuck my finger in a light socket. My blue eyes were bloodshot. I was so freakin tired.

I got to work on the stack of paperwork. When I was finally done, I took a sip of my hot cocoa. It was 8:50. If only I had been there at 7: 30 like the rest of the captains.

{Darn…being a captain must really suck.}

'Ryuutsuki, it does.'

{I feel bad for you…}

'I'm sorry…'

{It's alright…I'll be there for you!}

'Thanks, Ryuu. I appreciate it.'

Right when I was done talking to my zanpaktou, a hell butterfly flew into the room.

'Captain meeting starts in 10 minutes. 9:00 o' clock sharp. Don't be late.' It said.

"Okay. With me luck Ryuu! I'm going to my first captain meeting!"

*Division 1 meeting room*

I wasn't late for once. I got there 2 minutes early. Yay!

"I shall this meeting to order," Yamamoto's voice boomed throughout the room.

I quickly took my place beside Captain Ukitake and listened to the Head Captain.

The rest of the meeting was actually pretty boring. It took al my willpower just to stay awake.

But the last part is what called my attention.

"We have sighted some hollows in Rukongai. There will be three captains going plus one squad of unseated members."

"Who is going, Sir?" Soifon asked.

"I just said it, Soifon."

"Sir," everyone turned their eyes on me. I felt small all of a sudden. "I think she means the captains."

Soifon mouthed a thank you to me. I smiled back.

"Captains of Squad 10, Squad 11, Squad 14," Yamamoto said.

Yes, my very first mission.

"The squad of unseated squad members shall be from Squad 13," he continued.

Wait, Squad 13. Yay! I would be fighting with Rukia Kuchiki! Squad 13 had about twelve unseated members. That worked out perfectly.

*Rukongai*

We split up the twelve unseated members into groups. Each captain had four unseated members with them.

Of course, I chose Rukia to come with me. She is awesome. She befriended Ichigo Kurosaki and turned him into a Shinigami. That's amazing. I think he has a crush on her or something.

I felt some reiatsu and I realized it was a student. I rushed to a group of students trying to handle a big hollow. They weren't doing very good by the looks of it. My group was right behind me.

"Rukia!"

"Got it! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The hollow's arm was frozen.

"Hadou 33: Sokatsui! Blue fire! Crash down!" Blue fire came from my hands and the hollow's frozen arm broke off.

I landed and turned to the students.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them. I just got nods as responses. "Good."

"Tsukino-taichou! Look out!" One of my group members pointed behind me.

I turned around. "AHH!!!" The hollow's other arm was coming down towards me. I grabbed the student that was in front of me and held him tight. My back was on the hollow's arm range. That was a good thing because the student would be safe. The bad thing was, I wouldn't.

I braced myself for my deathblow but the deathblow never came. A big guy was standing in front of me.

"Cut it out. She's my sparring partner for tomorrow. Leave her alone," Captain Zaraki said. His sword was drawn. I looked at the students and I saw a familiar head of white.

"Hitsugaya!" I called.

"Are you okay?" he yelled back. His sword was also drawn.

"Zaraki-taichou's protecting me!" I pointed behind me where Captain Zaraki was. I smiled. Bu the smile was wiped off my face when Captain Zaraki was sent to a tree.

"Captain Zaraki!" A student shouted.

"Stand back!" I stood up and shouted. I released my reiatsu. I drew Ryuutsuki from my back. I pointed the blade in front of me and shouted,

"SHINE, RYUUTSUKI!!!" A ten inch yellow ribbon grew from the bottom of the hilt.

I jumped up and brought my now glowing sword across the hollow's mask. The hollow dissipated.

I looked back at the students and the unseated Shinigami. The students were awed and the unseated Shinigami were holding them back. Hitsugaya was helping Zaraki up. They were also looked at me, surprised.

"Tsukino-taichou!" Rukia shouted. "Behind you!"

More hollows were appearing. I sealed my reiatsu to keep them from coming. I jumped up again and sliced through the remaining hollows. When I came down, some members of squad 4 were there.

I noticed my arm was bleeding. I sheathed Ryuutsuki and a Squad 4 member came to me immediately. I noticed him the minute he came over.

"You're from yesterday!" I said.

"Hai, Tsukino-taichou," said Amaya-san. He started to work on my arm. "You're really good with a zanpaktou, Tsukino-taichou."

"Arigatou, Amaya-san. And please, call me Abby-chan," I told him.

"Hai." He kept working.

"Umm…Do you mind if I call you…umm…Nori-kun?" I asked.

"YES!!" I jumped back a little.

"Sorry for asking then…"

"No, I'm sorry. I just hate being called that," he said apologetically.

When he was done, it was actually time to go back to Sereitei.

"Ariagtou, Amaya-san," I said.

"You're welcome."

*That Night; Division 14 barracks*

As I lay down on my bed that night, I was thinking about what Yamamoto said.

'_You need to find a lieutenant, Tsukino.'_

He also said to choose wisely. Hmmm. Also, I noticed Amaya-san's reiatsu. He shouldn't be in the 4th Division. Surely, Captain Unohana has noticed that. I hope she does.

I looked at my bandaged arm. I sure hope I find my division soon. I need a Lieutenant. I need to find one fast.

Time was running out.

* * *

A/N: Ahh! Finally done! ENJOY!

Also, I need your idea of your intro chapter, okay? Email it to me! I need ideas! I can't do this by myself!

Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: My Lieutenant

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Here's my lieutenant!

I still need how you want your characters to appear in your intro chapter! I have my fourth seat! I need yours, though!

* * *

Chapter 3: My Lieutenant

*Next Morning* Abby's POV

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:00. I wanted to go back to sleep, but then I remembered I had sparring with Kenpachi Zaraki that morning. I got up and dressed as always, putting on my haori last and then strapping Ryuutsuki to my back with my yellow sash and crescent compact.

I walked through the Division 13 barracks, the Division 12 barracks, and finally Division 11 barracks all the way to the Division 11 office. I knocked on the door.

"Kenny! Smiley's here!!" I heard Yachiru shout.

The door opened and there stood Zaraki-taichou with his sword on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Abby-chan." I was already scared.

*Training Grounds*

We both stood our ground. We both waited for the other to do something.

"Release your zanpaktou," Zaraki said.

I unsheathed Ryuutsuki.

{All right! Time for a real battle!} Ryuutsuki shouted.

'Yeah. But how come your so bloodthirsty, and I feel like an ant?' I asked her.

{This is the 11th Division captain we're fighting here! Let's show him that we're stronger!} Ryuu shouted.

'Alright. Let's get this over with. I have paperwork to do,' I said.

"Go Smiley!" Yachiru shouted from the sidelines. I smiled back at her as if to say thanks.

"Shine, Ryuutsuki!" Ryuutsuki grew a 10-inch yellow ribbon. I stabbed the ground four times and I pulled Ryuutsuki behind me and pointed it at Zaraki. "Akatuki!!" I burst of light went toward Zaraki. It hit him, just like I knew it would. The problem was: how hard did it hit him?

It didn't hit him that hard. I was scared now.

"Go Kenny!!" Yachiru shouted from the sidelines.

Zaraki came towards me, raising his sword. He struck me to the ground. He raised his sword to strike again. I raised my right arm. Zaraki struck my arm. Soon my sleeve was covered in crimson. The stuff that you never want to see in a battle with Kenpachi Zaraki. The stuff that Kenpachi Zaraki likes to see come out of you when he fights you. That's right. Blood.

He raised his sword a third time. This time I was smart and I raised Ryuutsuki. When his blade crashed against mine, I was struggling against his reiatsu. Then suddenly I raised my reiatsu, and he looked surprised. I stuck my injured hand in his face and said, "Hadou 33: Sokatsui!"

Kenpachi fell to the ground, his face sizzling from my kidou. I sheathed Ryuutsuki back to my back. Yachiru came over.

"You used to suck at doing hadous and kidous, Smiley! Where'd you learn to do it like that?!" Yachiru asked.

"Let's just say that someone special taught me…" I smiled as my mind turned to a certain white-haired midget.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, huh?" Yachiru said.

"Yeah," I said. I looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It read 6:50. "Alright, Pinkie! I have to go do some paperwork. I'll see you later!" I waved as I walked off.

"Bye, Smiley!!" Yachiru waved back.

*Division 14 office*

'I feel so lonely, Ryuu.'

{It's okay. You have me!}

'That's true. But I feel really lonely. And it's not because I don't have my division, it's just I haven't been acting myself lately.'

{Maybe it's because you're used to being in Squad 10…}

*Flashback* Abby's POV

It was a normal day in the 10th Division. I was a new recruit. The captain of this Squad had submitted me in. I wondered which one captain it was. I was to go to the office, meet the Captain and Lieutenant, and then go to my room and unpack my stuff.

I was nervous, and I had a very good reason. I didn't know who the captain was. I forgot who the Lieutenant was. I was new. So I had no reason not to be nervous. Seated Squad members waved to me, so I felt welcome. But I didn't know them! It made me curious too.

I reached the office. I went up to the door shyly and knocked. I heard a rustling of papers and then "You may enter." I opened the door.

I bowed and said, "Konnichiwa, Captain. How are you feeling this morning?"

The taichou was now standing in front of me. Damn. He's short. But he's taller than me. "I feel fine now that you're here, Abby-chan…" I looked up.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Sure enough, there he was. He was the Captain? So that's why he submitted to be in his squad. He hadn't forgotten me. At first I thought he forgot me. But I was wrong. I smiled. He smiled back.

Hitsugaya went back to his desk. He wrote something down on a piece of paper. That must be my information. A woman with strawberry-blonde hair looked over his shoulder. I took a step forward, but then I paused. Hitsugaya looked up.

"Don't be shy, Abby-chan. Come over here," he said. I walked and stood in front of his desk.

Suddenly, I swear my ears drums popped.

"AWWWW!!! TAICHOU!! THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU!!! MY CAPTAIN REALLY DOES HAVE A HEART!!!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya mumbled, with his cheeks tinted with pink. He was also rubbing his ears.

Matsumoto ran over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and she jumped up and down, making me jump with her.

"He gave you third seat, Abby-chan!" Wait, third seat. That's a position, right. If Matsumoto was the lieutenant, then I have the only seat available next to Hitsugaya-kun! I smiled to show that I was okay with it.

*End Flashback*

A hell butterfly was waiting for me. I stuck out my finger and received the message.

'Captain Meeting. Don't be late.'

I got up, strapping Ryuutsuki to my back as I went. I perform a couple of shunpo's to get there, but of course I made it. I was two minutes early again.

During the meeting, I was a bit dazed. I was thinking about my old life again. Life in the 10th Division. Hitsugaya must have noticed, because after the meeting was over, he went over to me and took me by the hand.

*Division 10 barracks*

Hitsugaya had led me to his office. He poured two cups of tea. We both sat on the couch, sipping our tea.

"You know, if you need anyone to talk too, I'm always available," Hitsugaya said, sort of sadly.

"I know…I just don't know what to talk about…" I looked down. I couldn't look at anyone right now.

"Just tell me what's on your mind. All captains do this with each other. You'll get used to it," Hitsugaya said. "It really does help."

"Being a captain's pretty hard," I said, still not looking up.

"Yep. But you get used to it. It's hard making the right choices. It's also hard choosing the right positions," he said.

"Yeah, I've noticed," I said.

"Noticed what?"

"I'm having a hard time picking my lieutenant," I said.

"I didn't have to pick my lieutenant," he said. "So I'm afraid that I can't really help you with that."

"It's okay. You're doing everything you can, Hitsugaya-kun. I appreciate it. After all, you have been captain longer than me."

"That's pretty true," he said.

"But, some things never change," I said, smiling a little.

"Like what? Name one thing," he said, realizing that I was cheering up.

"Captain Zaraki's sparring," I said proudly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I beat him," I said.

He smiled. "Finally…I thought you were never going to beat him."

I giggled a little. "That's sounds good, coming from you. After all, you were the one who taught me how to use those kidous properly."

"That's true, which is why I'm saying finally," he said, playing along. He laughed his unusual laugh, which was always a good thing. He only smiled when he was genuinely pleased, which is one of the reasons why I like him.

Soon we were both laughing. Just like old times.

*That Afternoon*

I was walking back to my barracks. Everything was unusually quiet. I kept my guard up and my hand on Ryuu's hilt at all times. I didn't like this silence at all.

Slowly I felt my knees buckle. I slowly descended to the ground. I felt a wetness trickle down my forehead. I felt it with my hand. I brought my hand back down. In my hand was the same crimson liquid when I fought Kenpachi. Blood.

I tried getting up, but my legs wouldn't listen to me. That was not good. Something was here attacking me, but I couldn't get up and fight it. That's never good. Then I saw its face. How the hell did a hollow get in Soul Society?

I screamed. I heard, "Electrocute, Jove!" The hollow was electrocuted and it fell to the ground. I saw a head of long, pink hair with aqua eyes. The person ran to go finish off the hollow. The last person I saw before I blacked out had spiky, white hair and teal eyes.

Then my world went black.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to someone wiping my forehead with a cloth. It was the same guy, Amaya Nori. I started to sit up but Amaya-san pushed me back down to a laying position.

"You need to rest, Tsukino-taichou. You were injured pretty badly," he said.

That was when I noticed I was wearing the usual white healing yukata. I must have been here for days.

"H-How long…have I been…here?" I asked hoarsely.

"You've been here for exactly twelve days," he said.

"…N-Nani…?" I asked.

"Twelve days," he repeated.

"What were my injuries?" My voice was still hoarse.

"You had a major head wound, which was the first thing we healed. Your left wrist was also broken, probably from falling on that wrist. Not to mention a fairly deep cut on your right arm," Amaya-san explained.

"That was…probably from sparring…with Zaraki…" I said.

"Did you beat him?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome," he exclaimed.

After a little chat, he let me sleep. But unfortunately, right when I started to fall asleep, someone woke me right up. (Don't you hate that?)

"Oh, hi Katy-chan…" I said, sort of tired.

"Hi, Abby-chan! How are you feeling?" Kathryn asked.

"Good. I'm a little tired though…"

"Oh," she said.

"Arigatou, cousin…" I said. She was the one who had saved me.

"What for?" She asked, completely clueless.

"For saving my life," I said.

"Oh, you're welcome, but it was actually Hitsugaya-taichou who called the 4th division," she said.

"You're the one who killed the hollow for me," I told her.

"Oh, right…" She laughed sheepishly.

"I'll tell you what," I said, loving my authorities as a captain. "In return for saving my life, how would you like it if you became my lieutenant?"

"I would love too, but I would also like to stay in my division," she said.

"Come on, cousin! It's not everyday you get the opportunity to become a lieutenant!" I pleaded.

"Alright!" She agreed. I reached to the side table beside my bed and pulled out he lieutenant badge. I gave my cousin the lieutenant badge.

I finally had my lieutenant. Now all I needed was my division members.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Let's hope 2010 is better than 2009.

Hoped you liked Chapter 3!


	5. Chapter 4: My Third Seat

A/N: Hello! How are you guys?

Here's one thing: Thanks for the ideas, but I'll handle the story chapter ideas from here, okay?

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: My Third Seat

Abby's POV

I had only five minutes left until my captain meeting. I was in a huge hurry. I kept performing shunpo's to help me get there faster. When I got there it was thirty seconds until the meeting started. I came in faster than I have ever known in my entire life. Hitsugaya-kun gave me a look that said, 'What the hell is chasing you?' once I settled down into my spot.

*After the meeting*

I was in a rush to go back to the 14th Division barracks. Why? To finish paperwork. Why? Because I couldn't trust Katy-chan to do it all by herself. Yeah, Katy was like Rangiku-san sometimes.

I ran into the wall outside my office. I fell back and slammed into the ground. Katy-chan came out and asked me, "Are you okay, Taichou?"

I got up shakily. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're rushing too much. If you don't stop rushing, sooner or later, you're going to turn into a lightning bolt. You'll be way too fast," she teased.

"Shut up! And actually being a lightning bolt actually sounds like Soifon-taichou's type of power," I said.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap," she yawned.

"Hey, you're supposed to be taking those papers to the other taichous!! Katy! KATY! Get back here! Mizuno-fukutaichou! I command you to get back here at once!!" I shouted, using my captain voice.

She just waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, Taichou…" And she disappeared from my sight.

I sighed, annoyed. I went to my desk and picked up the papers that I had almost finished before I had to go to the meeting, and that Katy thankfully finished while I was in the meeting. I tucked them under my arm and headed for the various divisions to deliver the paperwork that my Lieutenant was too lazy to deliver herself.

Boy, being a captain was hard.

*2nd Division offices*

I knocked on the door. I only had this division left. I heard a soft, "Come in" before I went in.

I came in and saw Soifon-taichou sitting at her desk and her lieutenant sitting at his doing paperwork. I walked over to Soifon's desk with a stoic face.

"Ohayo, Soifon-taichou," I said, as I handed the last remaining stack of paperwork to her.

"Ohayo, Tsukino-taichou. Have you found any of your division yet?" Soifon asked, taking the stack.

"Nope not yet. I still only have my lazy lieutenant who should be doing paperwork like Oomaeda-fukutaichou over there." I gestured to Soifon's lieutenant with a nod of my head.

"Oh, he slacks off too sometimes," Soifon told me. "Which is why have to beat him down to get him to do what he's told to do."

I giggled a little. Then I remembered something. "I also need to ask you something."

"What is it, Tsukino?" Soifon asked me.

"I'm looking for squad members. I was wondering, instead of waiting for new recruits from the Academy, I could start looking for full fledged Shinigami in other divisions that don't really fit in the divisions they're in right now. So, do you have anyone that meets my standards?"

"I can only think of one right now," Soifon said. "I'll get you her profile so you look at it."

"That would be great thanks!" I said. Yes, I was getting closer! My method was working!

"Oomeada-san! Go get Howell-san's profile from the cabinet!" Soifon shouted to her lieutenant.

"Yes, Taichou." When he came back, he gave me a file folder.

"Thank you, Soifon-taichou," I said.

"You're welcome, Tsukino-taichou," Soifon said as she got back to work. Then I left with the file folder under my arm.

*14th Division office*.

I was reading through the file folder. The person was a girl. I looked at her picture. She had short, espresso, hair with silver streaks with the most gorgeous jade green eyes I had ever seen. She looked like she had African blood in her because her skin a tan color. She looked to be around 19 years old. Her name was Haku Ronin Howell, Soifon's third seat.

I liked her. From what I read, she had great potential, but she was afraid of fighting.

She was sort of like me. I was scared when I fought the Hollows, but I did it. Also, We were both third seats.

I was in Division 10 because Hitsugaya-kun had specifically requested for me to be in his squad. I gotten along pretty well with the 10 division squad members, seated and unseated. I guess it was because I was one of Hitsugaya-taichou's best friends, and not because of my nice personality or my position. So I guessed Hitsugaya had made them respect me.

It was nightfall by the time I finally finished reading Howell-san's profile. I got in bed with once again, thoughts that my brain couldn't handle when I was asleep.

Well, one thing's for certain. Tomorrow I was going to make another visit with Soifon-taichou and actually meet this Haku-san of the 2nd Division.

*Next Morning; Division 2 offices*

"This is Howell-san," Soifon introduced me to Haku. She looked so much prettier up close. (No, Abby is NOT Lesbian!)

"Hello, Tsukino-taichou," she said, shyly.

"Hello, Howell-san." I smiled at her and then turned to Soifon-taichou. "Soifon, you don't mind transferring her to my squad do you?"

"No of course I don't."

"Why not? I'm just curious."

"I'm sort of tired of having her around. I mean she dislikes fighting and questionable loyalties and actions. I know she has great potential and I just want her to find the straight and narrow path. That's why I don't mind her transferring." That was quite a speech for Soifon.

Then I turned Haku and said, "Alright Howell-san. You're coming with me."

*Division 14 barracks*

I showed Haku her room. "You like it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's the same as my last one. I'm used to it."

I nodded as well. I understood her meaning. After all, we both used to be third seats of a division, suddenly transferred to a different squad.

My eyes got teary all of a sudden. I missed the 10th Division. A tear actually ran down my cheek.

"Are you alright, Tsukino-taichou?" Howell asked me. I quickly wiped my tear away.

"I'm alright." I smiled at her to prove it, or tried to anyway.

"You don't have to hide it, Tsukino-taichou. I know you feel the same way. You miss your old division don't you?"

"To be truthful, yes, I do."

"Which position?"

"Third Seat."

"Which Division?"

"Tenth."

"Oh, the shorty's your captain, huh?"

"Don't call Hitsugaya-taichou short."

"Why not? You have a thing for him?"

"No…He's my best friend."

"Oh…Since when?"

"Since the Academy."

"Oh…So do you have a thing for Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hku asked.

"WHAT? NO!!"

"I won't tell, I swear," Haku said.

"Alright, fine. Yes I do. Actually I think it's more than like, more than a friend," I said, my eyes watering again.

"Oh, I get what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are apparently in love with Hitsugaya-taichou."

"He'll never like me back! He's a captain, he's in a different division, and he's got Hinamori-fukutaichou!" I shouted.

"You'll may actually find out that he does feel the same way for you someday," Haku said.

"Hey, what should I call you? I can't keep calling you Howell-san all the time," I said suddenly.

"You can call me Howie!"

"I like that name actually… But you still have to call me Tsukino-taichou or just Taichou, okay?"

"Alrightie!" She agreed.

"Oi, Mizuno!" I called. Haty came running in.

"What is it, Taichou?"

"Meet our third seat, Haku Ronin Howell. Howie, this is Mizuno Kathryn, my lieutenant. We are going to have a lot of fun together…"

But my journey had just begun…

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Hey! I hope I didn't make Howie out of character. Review please!


	6. Chapter 5: Keep Moving Forward

A/N: Alrightie! Here we go! Chapter 5!

Also, I forgot to add to Abby's profile from the casting call part, her attacks with Ryuutsuki are Akatuki (Crimson Moon) and Mikazuki (New Moon). I also changed her bankai to:

Bankai: She can blind any opponent and strike them down. She is also really fast, for was trained by Yoruichi.

And I'm sorry I'm so late! I had to update my other stories!

~14~14~14~14~

Chapter 5: Keep Moving Forward

Abby's POV; Next Morning

I had ditched paperwork. Well I didn't have any. Katy-chan, Howie-chan, and I were training. More like they were sparring and I was watching, drinking my morning cocoa.

We had woken up, well I did, then I finished whatever paperwork I had to do and then I woke Howie and Katy up to go train. I wanted to see how powerful my new third seat was. The outcome right now was that the two were both equally skilled.

"Hadou 33: Sokatsui!" Katy used the blue fire to attack. Howie dodged it. "Hey, you're fast!"

"I was in Division 2 before I came here, so it is obvious."

"Electrocute, Jove!" Katy released her shikai. A thunder dragon was aimed at Howie. Howie just narrowed her eyes. She dodged it, again.

"Hello, Tsukino-taichou!" I heard a voice beside me. I looked behind me to see a haori. I looked up and the owner of the haori said, "Are you watching your subordinates train?"

"Of course, Ukitake-taichou! You see, Howell-san is my new third seat and I want to see how strong she is. Oh, here it comes. My favorite part."

And yes, it came! "Destroy the Flesh, Cut down the Body, Meimyaku!" Howie had released her shikai. The two clashed sword again, but then they both got tired, I guess, and both went to me.

"You both are equally matched. Howie, what does your shikai do?"

"I can use Hemotoxin and Neurotoxins, as well as Cyanotoxin, Cytotoxins and Necrotoxins. The downside is that there is a very limit amount but each toxin is potent enough to kill a captain. And I can also use more than one type of venom at the same time," Howie explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad I chose you then," I said, taking another sip of my hot cocoa.

"Umm, sorry to bother you, Tsukino-taichou, but we have a meeting to go to," Ukitake interrupted.

"Alright," I said, taking one last sip from my hot cocoa. I gave the cup to Katy-chan and got up and went off with Ukitake-taichou.

*At the Meeting*

This time I arrived ten minutes early. Maybe that's because I had arrived with Ukitake-taichou. Since we had time, I went to go talk to Hitsugaya, only to find out that he wasn't there. Maybe he felt bad, because I was injured from that Hollow and in the hospital for twelve days. Or maybe…

"I shall call this meeting to order," Yamamoto shouted. "One thing first. Where is Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Yeah, Hitsugaya still hadn't shown up. I was beginning to feel worried. Did he die?

"He sends his apologies, Head Captain. He is feeling a bit ill. He has a fever," Unohana-taichou said calmly.

Oh, okay. That reminded me. That was another thing on my To-Do list for today. Visit Hitsugaya-kun in the hospital.

*After the meeting*

I was walking to the Division 4 barracks to visit my best friend, when I heard a voice shout, "Get back here!"

"No!"

"I mean it! And why are you laughing at me?!"

"The look on your face was PRICELESS!!"

The two shinigami finally came into view. The boy was chasing after the girl. Usually it's the other way around. But that didn't bother me right now. I had to find out what those two were.

When I got closer, I recognized the boy as Yumichika Ayesagawa, fifth seat of the 11th Division. The girl had dark purple hair and green eyes. She was laughing.

I was about to go between them and break them up, but then the girl cannonballed into the muddy river. "Ha! You don't like ugly things! Now you can't kill me, Yumichika!!"

Even I started laughing. The two both looked at me. But hey, the girl was right. The look on Yumichika's face was priceless…

When I got over my laughing fit, I used my privileges as captain to break it up. "Ayesagawa, please refrain from killing anything. You," I turned toward the girl. "Get out of the river, and come with me."

The two did so as I told them. I went to the storage closet and got a towel and gave it to the girl. "Here."

"Arigatou, Taichou. Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Abigail Tsukino, captain of the 14th Division. And you?"

"My name is Michi Tsukiko. I'm the fifth seat of Squad 6."

"Oh, so that's where you live." I lead her to Squad 6. We stopped outside the gates "Alright, go inside and change alright?"

"Hai. Oh, and Tsukino-taichou?"

"What is it Tsukiko-san?" I asked, turning away.

"Arigatou. Thanks for sticking up for me like that."

"Your welcome." Then we both went our separate directions.

*Division 4 barracks*

"Unohana-taichou? May I see Hitsugaya-taichou, please?" I asked.

"Yes you may." The doors to Hitsugaya's room opened and I walked in. They closed.

Hitsugaya was on the bed, sleeping like a rock. He was in the white yukata, which he looked so hot in. I blushed when I noticed my thoughts. His eyes were closed, of course. He was sleeping. Again he looked hot when he was sleeping. He also had a faint tint of red to his cheeks on his face. His face was semi-sweaty, but I didn't mind. He had a fever after all.

"This is what you get for working so much, Taichou," I said, playfully. I ran my fingers through his spiky, white hair. I still called him Taichou. That's what I was used to calling him.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya opened his teal eyes and noticed me. His voice was hoarse when he talked.

"Abby-chan? How are you feeling? I haven't heard from you in fourteen days," he said, obviously relieved that I was better.

"Yes, it's me. I'm fine," I said, smiling. This made him smile back.

"I missed not talking to you. After the fourth day you were in the hospital, I was banned because I had so much paperwork to do, and Matsumoto didn't really do any of it. Besides, I was visiting you too much, or so they thought. But I was so worried. I thought you were in a coma or worse, dead," he said in that relieved tone of his.

"Well, here I am. Now I'm visiting you." I felt special right now. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Usually, he had to come rescue me, because I got into trouble a lot.

Then we started chatting like old friends. It was dinner time when we finally stopped. I felt very tired.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-kun, you don't mind if I fall asleep, do you?" I asked.

"Of course not." He smirked.

"Do you mind where?" My eyes were getting droopy.

"It depends. Where do you think of sleeping?"

"Oh…here…maybe…" I yawned.

"Oh, okay. I don't mind then. Go right ahead." Then he said I could sleep with him. So I climbed in his bed. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. We both fell asleep right then and there.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked beside me and there stood Amaya-san.

"Tsukino-taichou. You're going to be late for your meeting…" He said.

At first I looked on my other side, and there was no Hitsugaya! Where the hell could he be? I jumped and thanked Amaya-san on the way out.

*Meeting*

I arrived about thirty seconds after it started, just when Yamamoto started to speak. When the meeting stopped and was dismissed, the first person that came up to me was Hitsugaya-kun himself. Well, Kuchiki-taichou was behind him. That was strange.

"Did your fever break already, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah, it did…"

Then Kuchiki-taichou started to talk to me. "Tsukino-taichou, I have a recruit who I would like to transfer to your division." He handed me a file folder, same as Howie's, but it had the Division 6 kanji on it instead of 2.

*Division 10 office*

I was in Hitsugaya-kun's office, with him doing paperwork and me reading the file folder. The person's name was Michi Tsukiko. So I know her? Then my mind went back to yesterday.

Yes, I did know her. The only question on my mind right now was "Why would Kuchiki-taichou want to move Tsukiko-san to my division?"

*Next Morning*

But nonetheless, I was picking her up from Division 6 the next day. She was telling me about herself.

"So, yeah. I also like Yumichika. I try to express my feelings annoying him."

"You have weird ways of expressing your feelings," I admitted.

"I know, I weird. You know, you are too," she said.

"Oh, I know. I'm proud of it too…" I paused because I sensed a strange spiritual pressure.

She must've sensed it too, because she unsheathed her sword and said, "A Hollow…"

I reached behind my back and unsheathed my sword. Right when I did, the Hollow showed up. It screeched and Tsukiko and I both held our hands over our ears. It was so loud.

"Tsukiko-san…I'll give you this one…" I wanted to see my new fourth seat's shikai.

She nodded and I stepped back. "Awaken, Ryuunosuke!" Her sword became a big scythe. She created a huge windstorm. My hair kept blowing in my face.

The Hollow was distracted long enough so that could find an opening and slice the Hollow's mask.

Hollows in Soul Society? They should be in Hueco Mundo. I was confused. Then I turned my head to learn that Tsukiko-san shared my worries.

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

This is only for the people who I accepted in my story for the subordinates! For the roster, please look in the prologue.

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. On Saturday, my computer refused to start up and I lost all of your bios. Right now I am typing from my temporary computer that I'm borrowing from my dad. I ask of you, please redo your bio. Please add the same names and zanpaktou and such. That would be a great pleasure. Here's the template:

First Name: (Simple, everyone should have this)

Last Name: (Same as above…)

Nickname: (Optional)

Age: (Need to have this…)

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, height, weight, etc.)

Division: Fourteen (I already did a step for you…)

Position: (Whatever position you have on the roster…)

Family: (Optional)

Personality: (Needs to be detailed…)

Shihakusho Style: (What's different about your shihakusho? Or is it the same as a regular Shinigami?)

Human Clothing Style: (Optional)

Favorite Color(s): (Optional)

Favorite Food: (Optional)

Zanpaktou: (Same as before, please, and don't forget to add where it's held…)

Zanpaktou Call: (Same as above…)

Zanpaktou Spirit: (What does it's spirit look like, gender, etc.)

Shikai: (Same as before…)

Bankai: (Same as above…)

Attacks: (Be detailed; attack names must be Japanese…)

Crush: (Optional; please not Hitsugaya…if yes, how did you meet, what you like most about him/her, etc.)

Former Division: (It would result into faster updates, but you could come out of the academy, so it's optional…)

Former Position: (Same as above…)

History: (Short, but detailed, please…)

Please stick with your first bio! You can change some stuff, but it has to be small details. Meaning, it cannot be anything huge. Please! I beg you! I'm not lying… Please send your new profiles via review only!


End file.
